Alas bicolores
by KLanthisF
Summary: El grupo llega a una ciudad donde tener alas es lo habitual y volar lo más normal del mundo. Pero una sombra de alas bicolores se cierne sobre ellos, con propositos... Desconocidos. KxF! Shonen-ai.CHAP 6 UP! Hiatus durante algun tiempo.
1. Aprendemos a volar ¡Adelante!

APRENDEMOS A VOLAR... ¡ADELANTE!

Disclaimer: Pff. Ya se sabe CLAMP no es mía y tampoco Tsubasa, creo. (¡Pues claro que no!).

Los cuatro integrantes del grupo más el bollo blanco estaban en un nuevo país, pero mirara por donde se mirara los cinco estaban un poco melancólicos.

* * *

"¿Enserio?"- preguntaron todos al unísono.

"Sí, es la verdad. La pluma del siguiente mundo será ya la última, cuando la recuperéis Mokona os enviará directamente a la tienda, donde decidiréis que hacer a partir de ahora"- decía Watanuki, el ahora dueño de la tienda de las dimensiones a causa de la 'desaparición' de Yuuko, desde el reflejo de el espejo.

"¿Cuando estará preparado el sake?"- se oyó una grave e insolente voz de fondo.

"Maldito Dômeki… ¡¡Espérate!!- gruñó Watanuki.-"Um, ahora estoy ocupado… ¡Nos vemos!"- y con eso la transmisión finalizó.

"V-vale…"- dijeron todos sin saber muy bien aún de que iba la cosa.

* * *

Ahora volviendo a lo que nos concierne, nuestros protagonistas llegaron a un nuevo país, donde a la gente le crecían alas en la espalda y donde volar era lo más normal del mundo.

"Bueno. ¡Es hora de que aprendamos a volar!" – canturreó Fye feliz.

"Nosotros estamos preparados."- dijeron Xiao Lang, Sakura y Mokona.

"No me convence mucho pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Kurogane.

"Las recepcionistas dijeron que solo nos debíamos concentrar en que debíamos volar, y que lo demás lo harían las alas."- contestó el rubio.

Y los cinco se concentraron cerrando los ojos. Pensando que querían volar por el cielo azul, y entonces…

_FLAP, FLAP!_

Las pequeñas alas de sus espaldas crecieron y los viajeros se elevaron unos cuantos metros del suelo. Cuando Sakura empezó a notar que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, exclamó:

"Ooh, ¡Es increíble!"

Fye que iba volando de aquí para allí dijo:

"Jajaja~ Venga Kuro-tan, por que no vienes a…"- pero a causa de no ir mirando se chocó contra una pared.

"Pff… Eso te pasa por no ir mirando cuando caminas… Ejem, cuando vuelas…"- dijo Kurogane mientras iba a recoger a Fye del suelo.

Kurogane le tendió una mano para ayudar a Fye a levantarse del suelo.

"Gracias…"- le dijo Fye un poco ruborizado.-"Eres muy amable."

En ese momento Kurogane se ruborizó de una manera endiablada.

"Oooh… Kuro-tan cuando te avergüenzas eres tan mono~."

"Oye tu… ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!"- gritaba mientras corría detrás de Fye con la espada en mano.

"Aaay… Kuro-papi y Fye-mamá se llevan muy bien. ¿A que sí niños?"- suspiraba Mokona.

* * *

Eran ya altas horas de la noche, los niños y el bollo blanco ya se habían ido a sus respectivas camas, de la casa de tamaño mediano que habían alquilado, mientras que los mayores estaban en el patio de la casa mirando las estrellas.

"Mmm… Kuro-rin, ¿Qué es lo que me querías preguntar?"

"Es que… quería saber que harás cuando acabe el viaje…"

"Jeje. ¿Acaso Kuro-woof se preocupa por mí?

"Eh... Bueno, yo es que… ¿Porque me tendría que preocupar de un mago de tercera?"

"La verdad es que no lo sé."- Fye hizo una pausa y volvió a rehacer la conversación.- "Celes ha sido destruída y Valeria ni siquiera existe ya."

Kurogane miró atentamente al mago. En estos momentos eran en los que el mago no llevaba su mascara.

"Después de lo que le hice a Yuui, creo no tengo lugar en el mundo."

"…"

"Además parece que allá a donde voy traigo la mala suerte y…"

"Basta."- le cortó Kurogane.

"¿Eh?"

"Te refieres a cuando ofrecí mi sangre en Tokyo para salvarte la vida cuando el 'clon' del mocoso te robó el ojo… ¿Cierto?"

"…"

"Y también a cuando me corté el brazo, en Celes, para cambiar la magia que pusiste en él por poderte sacarte de aquel mundo que se estaba derrumbando."

"Yo…"

"¡Basta! Cuantas veces te he dicho que todo eso que hice lo hice por mi voluntad, y que tu no tuviste nada que ver en eso…"- dijo Kurogane con el corazón en la mano.

"Kuro…gane…"

"Además, tu no traes la mala suerte. Los niños te adoran, Mokona te quiere mucho… Y…"

"_¿Y?"_.- pensó Fye con la emoción embargando su corazón.

"Y yo…".- comenzó.-"Yo te aprecio por lo que has hecho por mi."

"Pero Kuro… Si yo no soy más que un egoísta. ¿Qué he hecho para ti?"

"…"

"¿K-Kurogane?"

Entonces Fye vio algo que no pensó ver nunca. Kurogane estaba llorando. Grandes perlas cristalinas salían de sus ojos atravesando su cara y llegando a sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas.

"Y-yo… Nunca tuve un amigo como tu. Cuando pensé que te ibas a morir, yo sabía que no sabría que hacer sin ti. Y creo que todos esos sacrificios que he hecho antes no equivalen para nada a nuestra amistad."

Fye no se lo podía creer, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que sentía en ese momento no podía permitir que el invencible guerrero siguiese llorando. Así que le abrazó.

"K-Kuro-rin… Yo también interpondría nuestra amistad sobre todo… Pero aún no entiendo por que yo, y no otra persona es importante para ti…"

Kurogane se secó las lágrimas y ya más serio dijo:

"Porque… Tú me has enseñado el valor de la aunténtica fuerza."


	2. Déjame ser tu ala derecha

SERÉ TU ALA DERECHA

"Porque... Tu me has enseñado el valor de la autentica fuerza."

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente…_

"Fye-san despiértate, ¡El desayuno está listo!"- Sakura llamó a la puerta donde dormía el mago rubio.

"¿Ah?... ¡Espera un momentín, ya bajo!"

Fye se vistió con el ropaje típico de la ciudad que se situaba en las nubes,

(Camisa y pantalones blancos, anchos, de seda fina y casi trasparentes.), y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras que le llevarían a la cocina, donde estaban ya Mokona, Xiao Lang, Sakura y Kurogane zampándose tostadas con miel y leche. Un desayuno típico de ese pueblecito.

"¡Buenos días a todos! "

"Buenos días."- respondieron Mokona, Xiao Lang y Sakura.

"Mmm… Buenas."- dijo secamente Kurogane.

Estuvieron un rato conversando y comiéndose el desayuno, hasta que decidieron que tenían que hacer en el día de hoy.

"Mokona Modoki ayudará a Xiao Lang y a Sakura-chan a hacer las tareas de la casa y Fye y Kurorin irán a buscar información sobre la posible localización de la pluma. ¡Puu!"

"O-oye ¿Por qué nosotros, bollo blanco?"- exigió Kurogane.

"Porque Xiao Lang-kun está herido en el tobillo, Sakura se queda a cuidarlo ¡Y yo les hago de entretenimiento!"

"Maldito…"

"Vamos, vamos Kuroran no hay para tanto. Es más ¡te irá bien hacer ejercicio!"- intervino Fye.

"Ugh. Bueno mago idiota, vámonos que cuando más rápido acabemos esto, más rápido volveremos."- y sin más dilación los dos se marcharon.

Cuando los que quedaban en casa se aseguraron de que no había nadie más…

"¿Mokona?"- preguntó Xiao Lang.

"¿Sí?"

"No estoy herido."

Mokona sonrió maliciosamente. "Lo sé."

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kurogane y Fye iban volando por el cielo en busca de una biblioteca que una agradable ciudadana les había indicado.

_Flashback_

"_¿Oye señorita podría indicarnos donde está la biblioteca municipal?"- preguntó Fye amablemente._

"_Ah. ¿Me hablan a mi?"- contestó una hermosa chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos morados._

"_Ah, err… Pues si pudiese decirnos por donde queda la biblioteca…"_

"_Ningún problema, sigan recto y cuando vean el supermercado del pueblo giren a la derecha__, de ahí siguen recto y al llegar a la casa de huéspedes pasan por el callejón y entonces encontrarán la biblioteca"_

"_Uh… Gracias."_

"_¡Bueno pues hasta pronto, vosotros dos!" Y volando se alejó de ellos._

"_¿Hasta pronto?"- pensaron los dos._

* * *

"¿Fye, esa no es la casa de huéspedes?"

"Sí Kuro-sama, entonces tenemos que pasar por el… _¡UAAAH!"_- un golpe de viento se llevó a Fye haciéndolo chocarse con una pared. Sé malhirió la ala derecha.

"¡FYE! ¿Estás bien?"- gritó Kurogane con la voz muy preocupada.

"Ese viento… No ha sido algo natural..."- Al acabar de decir eso fye se desmayó.

Kurogane fue volando hasta Fye, y lo cogió entre brazos y lo llevó directamente a la casa de huéspedes.

"¡RÁPIDO! ¡¿PUEDEN HACER ALGO PARA CURARLE!?"- Gritó Kurogane a la pobre recepcionista del hostal.

"S-sí… Esperen un momento, que llamo a la enfermera, a ver que puede hacer…"- Dijo la recepcionista muy nerviosa.

La recepcionista entre en la parte trasera de la recepción, en busca de la enfermera que seguramente curaría a Fye…

"Fye, tranquilo…"- Susurró Kurogane a Fye, aún en sus brazos.-"Si esa enfermera no encuentra una solución, ¡Juro que la encontraré!"

Y el rato que pasó, Kurogane estuvo acariciando la tez de Fye.

De pronto la recepcionista entró en la sala de espera con una jovencita de cabello negro recogido y guantes en mano.

"Señor tranquilícese."- dijo la jovencita observando a Fye.- "Sólo es una rotura de ala leve. La enmendaré y le daré unas pastillas para el dolor por si acaso."

Kurogane y la jovencita pasaron a una salita, donde trataron a Fye.

"Señor, cuando él se despierte le avisaré. Mientras tanto puede esperar en la sala de espera."

* * *

Kurogane le hizo caso y se fue a la pequeña sala. Hasta que la enfermera le avisó, pasó largo tiempo. Kurogane lo usó para pensar.

Pensó sobre la noche anterior y su charla con Fye.

"_Después de lo que le hice a Yuui, creo no tengo lugar en el mundo."_

¿Enserio…?

"_Además parece que allá a donde voy traigo la mala suerte__."_

No. No para nosotros.

"_Mi sangre…"_

Para unirnos.

"_Mi brazo"_

Para llevarte.

"_Nuestra amistad…"_

¿Seguro que era solo eso?

De repente un ruido de pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era la enfermera.

"Señor… Ya se ha despertado."

Kurogane se fue corriendo a la habitación donde descansaba Fye.

"Kuro-sama, perdóname…"

"¡Idiota! No tienes que disculparte por nada, todo ha sido culpa mía. Tuve que protegerte y no pude."

Entonces Fye recordó algo que escuchó de Tomoyo-hime, en el mundo de Japón.

* * *

"_Kurogane, por fin parece que comprendes el verdadero significado de la fuerza. De la cual lo importante no es cuanta se tiene sino como se usa para las personas que verdaderamente te importan…"_

* * *

Pero si él le había enseñado el verdadero significado de la fuerza a Kuro-san…

"¿Kuro-sama, ahora como volveré a casa? Con la ala rota…"

"Mmm… Tengo una idea, pero primero tenemos que salir de el edificio."

Los dos salieron al exterior y Fye preguntó:

"¿Y ahora que kurorin?"

"Ahora yo seré tu ala derecha."

"¿P-pero cómo?"

"Simplemente tienes que coger mi mano."

Fye con un poco de miedo entrelazó los dedos con los de Kurogane. Con el roce Fye notaba un sentimiento tibio en su corazón.

"Kuro-rin, ¿enserio que te he enseñado el auténtico valor de la fuerza?"- Dijo Fye con una pequeña pero dulce y verdadera sonrisa.

"Sí. Estoy completamente seguro."

Y después de eso los dos se elevaron y cogidos de la mano volvieron a casa.

_Y ninguno de los dos se cayó._

"Fye, ¿ no nos olvidamos de algo?"

"… Ahora que lo pienso…"

* * *

"_¡LA PLUMAAAA!"_


	3. La arcángel medio demonio

LA ARCANGEL MEDIO DEMONIO

Disclaimer: Bueno, ya se sabe. Ni CLAMP ni nada.

Además de que dedico este capítulo a NaYaTo, por su primer comentario que me ha dado la energia para escribir este capitulo.

¡Mucho ánimo para ti!

En el capitulo anterior, Kurogane reflexionaba. Pues en este Fye es quien intenta racionar sus sentimientos. Ah, y se descubren cosas sobre el propietario de las alas bicolores… Y comienza la historia de amor!

* * *

"Ejem, ejem. ¿Qué queréis decir con que aún no sabéis nada sobre la pluma?"- se escuchó la voz de Watanuki a través de su reflejo.

"Watanuki, Watanuki, ¡Mokona sabe el por qué!"

"¿Enserio? ¿Entonces cual es la causa, pequeña bola blanca?"

"Es por culpa de los paseos románticos que se dan Fye-mamá y Kuro-papá…"

"_¡¿CÓMOOOOO!?"- _Gritó Kurogane con los ojos desorbitados.

"Mokona, eso no fue un paseo romántico. Yo me rompí la ala derecha y Kurorin simplemente me ayudó a llegar a casa…"- Murmuró Fye completamente sonrojado.

"Bueno sea como sea"- Retomó la conversación Watanuki.-"Esto únicamente os influye a vosotros, que sois los que tenéis que decidir…"- entonces la conexión se perdió.

* * *

Como era ya muy tarde todos se fueron a dormir. Se desearon los felices sueños entre todos y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones… todos menos Fye y Mokona.

"Mokona puede detectar cierta tristeza proveniente de ti, Fye…"

"Je… ¿Otra de tus 108 habilidades?"

"Y también me huelo que el 'culpable' de tu confusión es Kuroran… ¿Verdad?"

Fye asintió.

"Es que cuando pienso en lo que me dijo ayer por la noche…"

_Flashback_

"_Yo te aprecio por lo que has hecho por mi."_

"_Y-yo… Nunca tuve un amigo como tu. Cuando pensé que te ibas a morir, yo sabía que no sabría que hacer sin ti. Y creo que todos esos sacrificios que he hecho antes no equivalen para nada a nuestra amistad."_

_Fin flashback_

"Mokona, cuando Kurogane menciona nuestra amistad, mi corazón me duele mucho…Y cuando pienso que solo somos _amigos, solo eso…_"

"_Eso solo puede ser…"-_ Pensó Mokona.

Al ver que Mokona no respondía, Fye dijo:

"Buenas noches Mokona."- Dicho esto Fye abandonó la sala de estar.

"_Fye, eso solo puede ser amor."-_ Pensó Mokona.-"_Te deseo suerte, espero que las complicaciones no os separen."-_ Mokona se acomodó en el cojín del sofá y se durmió enseguida.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Después de un agradable desayuno, volvieron a decidir que harían.

"Vale, entonces quedamos así. Yo y Kurogane-san iremos a la biblioteca…"

"¡Adiós Xiao Lang-kun!"- Gritó Sakura mientras los dos guerreros se elevaban.

"A-adiós…"- Dijo Xiao Lang muy sonrojado.

Y así dos pares de alas se abrieron y llevaron a sus propietarios a la biblioteca municipal.

"Que edificio tan bonito… ¡Seguro que hay muchos libros de todo tipo!"-exclamó emocionado Xiao Lang.

"Mmm… Tiene pinta de ser un edificio que ha durado ancestros…"- Dijo Kurogane usando sus dotes de observación.

"Me pregunto como será por dentro…"

"Tranquilo mocoso, que ya entramos…"- Dijo Kurogane con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_Mientras donde se encontraban los demás…_

Mokona y Sakura se encontraban barriendo la sala de estar mientras Fye cocinaba el almuerzo para cuando los hambrientos 'cachorritos' llegaran.

"Moko-chan… Veo a Fye-san un poco decaído…"

"Sakura… Fye está así por qué no logra entenderse a si mismo."

"Pero… si se ve a leguas que a Fye le gusta Kurogane-sama…"

"¿Ves? No le entiendo. Hasta una niña tan inocente como tu lo ha visto…"

"¡Moko-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas!"

_Mientras Fye en la cocina_

"Si solo somos amigos, ¿por qué eres lo único en que pienso?"- murmuraba para si mismo Fye.-"¿Por qué yo, si no te merezco?- Fye hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente.-"Yo te… Yo te…"

"¡Fye-san! ¿Puedes pasarnos la cera para el suelo?"

"Sí…"- suspiró.-"Ya voy…"

* * *

_En la biblioteca…_

Xiao Lang y Kurogane estaban en la sección de "Leyendas" para ver si podían encontrar alguna relacionada con la pluma.

"Mmm… ¡Kurogane-san, creo que ya lo he encontrado!"

"¿Enserio? ¿Y qué pone?"

"_Hace ya ancestros, un ángel y un demonio se enamoraron. Sus nombres eran Aerith e Icael. Icael, que era el ángel, era un arcángel muy reconocido en el mundo de las nubes. Podía dominar el tiempo y el espacio a su voluntad. Aerith, en cambio era una demonio, una gran guerrera y era más bien conocida como La guerrera de las 1000 victorias."- Xiao Lang hizo una pausa para respirar.-"Ambos quedaban a escondidas, por qué sus padres no les dejaban verse con otras especies. Pero un día cuando Aerith e Icael iban paseando cogidos de la mano, cayeron en la trampa que otros arcángeles les habían tendido."_

"_¡Icael, no sabes el error que estás cometiendo yendo con esa demonio!"- dijo unos de los arcángeles._

"_¡Yo voy con Aerith por qué realmente es lo único que necesito para vivir!"- respondió gritando Icael._

"_Entonces no tenemos alternativa."_

_Entonces los diez arcángeles que se encontraban allí atacaron a Aerith, que se encontraba indefensa, por ello Icael se interpuso entre ellos siendo muy malherido._

"_¡Icael!"- gritó Aerith._

"_Aerith… vive."- dijo dando su último respiro Icael._

"Y bien, ¿que tiene todo esto que ver con la pluma?"

"Espere Kurogane-san."- dijo el muchacho castaño.- _Aerith estaba dispuesta a atacar a los arcángeles aunque estuviera desarmada, cuando uno de ellos habló. "Demonio que vienes de lo más profundo de la Tierra, tu castigo por no obedecer a tu señor ni a nosotros, será el de vivir para siempre sin el amor de tu vida." Entonces dicho arcángel le entregó una pluma a Aerith que se fundió con su cuerpo."Esta pluma te concederá tu inmortalidad, ese será tu castigo."_

_Desde entonces Aerith vive sobre nosotros, convertida en un arcángel medio demonio. Con una ala blanca y una ala negra. Y sigue esperando a que alguien le quite la vida para reunirse con su Icael."-_ Xiao Lang respiró profundamente.- "Y eso es todo."

"Mocoso, ¿Crees que esa pluma…?"

"Estoy completamente seguro…"

* * *

Los dos integrantes del grupo habían llegado a casa justamente a la hora del almuerzo, y les contaron la triste leyenda que habían descubierto.

"¡Qué triste es esta historia!"- exclamó Sakura al borde de las lagrimas.

"Sí, que valiente fue ese Icael…"- comentó Mokona.

"¿Creéis que la pluma de la que habla la leyenda es la pluma de Sakura?"- preguntó Fye a los dos guerreros.

"Seguramente"- respondió Xiao Lang.

"…"- Kurogane se mostraba distante.-"… Voy a salir."

Kurogane se levantó y se fue al jardín de la casa.

"K-Kurorin…"- murmuró al borde de las lágrimas Fye.

"¡Fye!"- llamó Mokona a Fye muy seriamente.

"¿S-sí?"

"¡Es hora de qué muestres tus sentimientos a Kuro-papi!"

"¿C-cómo?"

"Fye-san, Mokona tiene toda la razón. Quedarse callado os está haciendo daño a los dos."- dijo un poco preocupada Sakura.

"¡Animo Fye!"- animó Mokona a Fye.-"Estoy segura de que Kuro te corresponde."

"…"- Fye pensó un rato.-"Sí. Ahora tengo claro cuales son mis sentimientos relacionados con Kurogane."

Y decidido salió de casa para dirigirse al jardín trasero, donde tuvieron esa charla que hizo que Fye se confundiera. Allí se encontraba Kurogane, mirando la inmensidad azul del estanque.

"¿Kurorin?"

"¿Uh?"- Kurogane se giró.-"Ah eres tu… ¿Sabes? Tengo que decirte una cosa…"

"¡Oh! Yo también tengo que decirte una cosa… muy importante."

"Entonces, si es tan importante para ti, empieza tu primero".- dijo Kurogane, añadiendo una sonrisa muy amable.

Fye se sonrojó mucho ante este gesto.

"K-Kuropiko, yo te… yo te…"- Fye recordó las palabras de ánimo de Mokona y Sakura.-"Yo… _te amo."_

* * *

Ja,ja,ja~ Les deje con el cliffhanger :3. Espero que no haya OCCness, por que directamente, ese no es mi objetivo.

Ah, hemos descubierto un poco sobre la propietaria de las alas bicolores. La verdad es que Aerith me está cayendo bien… ( pero si ni siquiera ha salido…)

Bueno, Kurowanko, lo dejamos en tus manos!

En el próximo capítulo, llamado: "Nadie es totalmente inmortal"

Be tuned my friends!

R&R ;3


	4. Nadie es totalmente inmortal

NADIE ES TOTALMENTE INMORTAL.

Disclaimer: Ni Kuro(rin), ni Fye, ni Mokona, ni Sakura, ni Xiao Lang, ni Watanuki, ni Dômeki son mios.

-PEEEROOO, Aerith e Icael sí. ¡Y orgullosa estoy de eso… Hmpf!

Desafortunadamente, en el anterior capítulo, les dejé con la declaración de los sentimientos de Fye a Kurogane… ¿Qué responderá este?

* * *

_"K-Kuropiko, yo te… yo te…"- Fye recordó las palabras de ánimo de Mokona y Sakura.-"Yo… __te amo."_

* * *

Kurogane primeramente miró a Fye, el cual tenía la mirada fija hacia el suelo, y después sonrió un poco.

"¿Sabes? Yo también tengo algo que decirte… Fye."

"¿Q-qué?"- tartamudeó el ex vampiro.

"Bueno… primero, puedes sentarte… si quieres."

Dicho y hecho.

"Yo… me he enamorado de una persona."- comenzó Kurogane.-"Esa persona se cree que nadie la quiere, pero en verdad es al revés. Vaya donde vaya conoce a muchas personas y la gente le acepta tal y como es…"- Kurogane respiró profundamente.-"Esa persona se esconde por miedo de que los demás le abandonen, pero aún siendo así, yo le…"

"¡Basta!".- gritó Fye llorando a mares.-"¿Cómo me puedes decir esas cosas después de que yo me haya declarado?...Tuve que mantenerme callado…"

"Pero… si el nombre del que amo es…"

"Kuro-chan. ¡¡No me lo digas, sería capaz de matarle si ese estuviera en mis manos!!"

"Idiota… El nombre de aquel que amo es… _Fye D. Flowright."- _dijo Kurogane sosteniendo una mano de Fye entre las suyas.

* * *

_Unos 100 metros sobre las cabeza__s de Fye y Kuro…_

"Mmm…- suspiró Aerith, que les estaba escuchando desde hace ya un rato.-"Creo que por fin he encontrado a alguien que me envíe contigo Icael… Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Espérame".- susurró alzando su cabeza hacia arriba, hacia los cielos.

* * *

"Kurogane… No… no lo digas por compasión. Simplemente dime que no me quieres y como nada hubiera pasado… Pero no me mientas…"- sollozó Fye.

"¡¿Pero por qué no quieres entenderme?!"- rugió Kurogane.-"Siento si antes te he confundido… Pero es que no era capaz de decírtelo directamente."

Fye abrazó a Kurogane y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del guerrero. Justo por donde comenzaba su brazo de metal.

"Lo he estado pensando…"- dijo Fye suavemente.

"¿El qué?"- preguntó Kurogane perezosamente.

"El que hacer cuando el viaje acabe…"

"¿Y bien?"

"Me estaba preguntando…"- comenzó Fye, pero Kurogane le cortó.

"Eso mejor que te lo pregunte yo."- dijo Kurogane cortante.-"¿Fye, te gustaría venir a vivir a Japón conmigo?"

Fye apretó el abrazó.

"¡Me encantaría!"- Y de un impulso dio un suave beso a Kurogane.-"Ugh. Perdóname por…"- Pero Kurogane le interrumpió devolviéndole el beso y, seguidamente, apretó su frente con la del rubio.

"Idiota, yo te amo y tu me amas. Así son las cosas y así serán. De eso no te preocupes."- dijo Kurogane con una sonrisa de medio lado cubriéndole la cara.

"Kurorin… Nunca cambiarás."- y al instante se durmió en los brazos de Kurogane.

"¿Pero cómo se ha podido dormir ahora, si el que el que ha hecho todo hoy he sido yo?"- Kurogane se fijó que las luces de la casa, ya estaban apagadas."Será mejor que me vaya a dormir…"

Y dicho esto llevó al rubio a su habitación y le besó la frente…

"Fye… estoy deseando que puedas venirte conmigo…"- le susurró.

"Sí, yo también…"- contestó Fye medio dormido.

Kurogane se fue a su propia habitación, con una sensación de calidez en su corazón…

_Pero lo que esa pareja no tuvo en cuenta fue…_

* * *

"Xiao-kun, Sakura, ¡les he espiado y todo ha ido la mar de bien!"- dijo Mokona a los dos niños que se habían reunido en la sala de estar para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

"¿Enserio?"- exclamó Sakura muy alegre.-"Como me alegro…"

"Yo también."-añadió Xiao Lang.

"Pero he estado pensando sobre una cosa…"- dijo Mokona con un aire de misterio.

"¿El qué?"- preguntaron los dos chiquillos al unísono.

"¿Vosotros creéis que Kuro-marido y Fye-esposa nos invitarán a su boda…?

* * *

"_¡BOLLO BLANCO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!"_

* * *

Bueno, una nuevo capítulo en el saco.

Sí, se que este ha sido más corto.

Sí, se que no ha pasado gran cosa. (Bueno que Kurorin y Fye esten juntos es más que suficiente para mi… *_*)

Pero para los lectores no así que estad preparados por que la verdadera acción viene en el siguiente capítulo: "Una pluma entre millones".

Ah, bueno he visto que otras personas me han ido comentando como Asagi! Y Miyaku ( y como siempre NaYaTo… te lo agradezco mucho.)

¿Contra quién luchará Aerith? Be tuned my friends! R&R please!


	5. Una pluma entre un millón

UNA PLUMA ENTRE UN MILLÓN

Disclaimer: Tsubasa y xxxHoLic pertenecen a la grandeza de CLAMP (por si no os habíais dado cuenta.)

Ah, y nada de fines lucrativos, con esto no creo que pueda jubilarme…

* * *

"_Idiota… El nombre de aquel que amo es… Fye D. Flowright."- dijo Kurogane sosteniendo una mano de Fye entre las suyas._

* * *

Aerith iba volando hacia una cueva a las afueras de la ciudad de las nubes, que ahora había sido su casa desde que vivía en ese 'infierno', según ella.

Cuando llegó, se puso a revolver todos los cajones que veía en su camino, hasta que en uno encontró una media cruz echa de lapislázuli y dijo:

"¡Eureka!"- dijo alegremente Aerith.-"Ahora tengo que ir con los viajeros que me sacarán de aquí…"

* * *

Desde que Fye y Kurogane habían aclarado lo que sentían el uno por el otro, todos no podían evitar sentirse felices por eso, y Fye más que nadie, por que sabía que con Kurogane a su lado nunca más se sentiría solo…

_Un __día…_

"¡Vamos Kuro-tan despierta!"- decía Fye dulcemente a la figura que aún yacía en cama.-"El desayuno está hecho…"

"¿Ah? Enseguida voy…"- murmuró Kurogane mientras se estiraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Fye se sonrojó. "Bueno Kuro pues no tardes mucho que te estamos esperando, ¿Eh?"- dijo divertido Fye mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía de la habitación.

Mientras Kurogane se ponía la cursi ropa de ese mundo, según él, pensó:

"_Después de cinco días que hemos pasado aquí y no sabemos nada sobre la pluma. Bueno, esa leyenda, pero que simplemente es una historia para ir a dormir…"_

Kurogane dejó de lado sus cavilaciones y se dirigió al comedor, donde le esperaba el delicioso desayuno que su rubio le había preparado.

* * *

_Más tarde…_

Fye y Kurogane salieron a hacer las compras, a pesar de que Fye le dijo al moreno que ya podía él solo con las bolsas y que su ala estaba curada completamente, el moreno no se hizo suplicar.

"Ja,ja,ja."- le reía Fye a Kurogane.-"¡_Kurorete es un solete!"_

"¿C-cómo me has llamado?"- le replicó el guerrero al mago.

"¡Ku-ro-re-te!"

"M-maldito… ¡Siempre serás un idiota!"- y se puso a perseguirlo, y como siempre el rubio le siguió el juego. También, como solía pasar, al acabar la riña al minuto hicieron las paces.

…

"¡Uff!"- suspiró Fye.-"¡Qué de cosas hemos comprado!"

"No se que hacemos malgastando todo este dinero."- dijo secamente Kurogane.

"¡Ya lo sabes muy bien!"- dijo divertido el rubio.-"¡Por el ritmo que llevamos en la búsqueda de la pluma, vamos a estar aquí un buen tiempo!"

"…"

"¿Qué te pasa?... _Kurorete"_

"¡Hmpf!"

"¡Oh, no te has quejado! ¿Eso significa que aceptas ese mote?"- preguntó emocionado el mago.

Kurogane sonrió y cogió de la mano a Fye. "Quién sabe… Por ahora preocupémonos de que no se estropee la compra…"

Los dos volvieron a casa, cogidos de la mano. Y todos los ángeles que habían salido a pasear habrían jurado que por todo el pueblo se escuchó un 'gritito' que decía:

"_¡Aaaw, qué mono eres__ Kurorete!"_

* * *

El grupo estaba cenando y hablando sobre las cosas que habían hecho durante el día.

"…Pues entonces, Moko-chan y Xiao Lang-kun fueron a mirar que había pasado, cuando de repente, de la nada, salió esta mitad de cruz hecha de rubí."- explicó exaltada Sakura.

"¿Enserio?"- preguntó extrañado Fye.-"Esto me da mala espina…"

"No me digas…"- dijo una voz desconocida, detrás de el mago.

…

"_¿¡CÓMOOOOO!?"- _gritaron todos del susto.

"¿Y tu quién eres?"- masculló Kurogane, sacando la katana.

"Tranquilidad, tranquilidad…"- dijo la misteriosa chica de pelo rojo y ojos marrones.-"Si es que de verdad, los chicos de hoy en día sois todos unos insolentes…"

"¿Pero quien te crees que eres?"- preguntó el más mayor de todos acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

"¿Os quedáis más tranquilos si digo qué mi nombre es… _Aerith?"_

* * *

"¿Entonces la leyenda era cierta?"- preguntó ya más tranquilo Kurogane.

"Sí, totalmente."- respondió muy seria Aerith.-"Hace una semana, cuando justamente pasaron 500 años desde que se llevaron a Icael y vivo atrapada en este sitio, fui a la tumba de mi amado. Delante de ella había una chica muy rara, con cabello castaño y ojos lilas que me dijo:

"_Dentro__ de unos días, vendrán unas personas que vienen del extranjero, ellos tienen poder suficiente para liberarte de aquí."_

"Y después de eso"- siguió Aerith.-"me dio la mitad de una cruz, curiosamente echa de lapislázuli".- dijo mientras enseñaba la pequeña cruz.

Kurogane y Fye se miraron muy sorprendidos.

"Con que a esto se refería esa amable 'ciudadana' que nos volveríamos a ver…"- murmuró Fye.

_Flashback_

"_¿Oye señorita podría indicarnos donde está la biblioteca municipal?"- preguntó Fye amablemente._

"_Ah. ¿Me hablan a mi?"- contestó una hermosa chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos morados._

_Fin del Flashback._

"Bueno, siguiendo con lo que os quería pedir,"- volvió a tomar la conversación Aerith.-"Creo que nos puede beneficiar a todos que me ayudéis a enviarme al… bueno ya sabéis, al 'Paraiso'."

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó curioso Xiao Lang.

"¡Obvio! Por que la fuente de mi inmortalidad es la pluma, sin ella ya hubiera muerto hace siglos."

"Entonces, Aerith-sama" dijo Sakura.-"¿Cómo lo haremos para conseguirla? Según la leyenda, la pluma se fusionó con tu cuerpo…"

"Mmm… Esa es la cuestión…"- contestó pensativa Aerith.

"Creo que tengo una idea.- dijo con voz decidida Xiao Lang.-"Aerith-san tiene la mitad de una cruz, y curiosamente nosotros hoy nos hemos encontrado otra en el jardín. Es decir, probablemente si juntáramos los dos trozos quizás se nos abriera una vía para conseguir la pluma…"

Todos se miraron. ¿Cómo no habían caído ante tal evidencia…?

"Mokona Modoki dice que tenemos que hacer caso a Aerith-san. ¡Puu!"

"Sin embargo, no sabemos lo que pasará cuando juntemos las piezas de la cruz…"

Fye miró a Kurogane. Kurogane miró a Fye. ¿_Qué debían hacer…?_

Kurogane vio en los ojos de color lapislázuli del rubio lealtad eterna. Pues el rubio ahora que había encontrado su razón para vivir no lo iba a dejar solo.

Fye vio en los ojos rubíes de Kurogane su gran determinación que siempre le acompañaba. Pues ahora que había alguien con quien podría proteger con el 'auténtico valor de la fuerza' nunca, nunca le dejaría sin su protección.

El uno sonrió para el otro. Se entrelazaron sus manos.

"_Nosotros iremos."_

* * *

¡Ouaarghh! Esta historia llega a su fin… Tres capis y ya estará! ( a lo mejor le pongo un extra, quien sabe…)

Bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Asagi. Que la tuvieron que operar del corazón y al final todo salió bien… ¡Uf!

Yaku: Sí, esta noña sufrió más que hasta la propia Asagi…

¡Callate!

Bueno seguro que tienes envidia por que es mi amiga y no la tuya… (Ambiente de 'se está yendo por las ramas')

R&R… Be tuned my friends!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: "Atravesando una alma desgarrada."

"_¿Estará Tomoyo preparando el vestido de novia para Kuro…?"_


	6. atravesando un alma degarrada

ATRAVESANDO UN ALMA DESGARRADA

Disclaimer: Si algún día CLAMP fuera mía, creo que sí me podía jubilar con esto. (¿Aún sigues con eso?).

En el capítulo anterior, habíamos deajado a nuestros héroes tomando una decisión importante. ¿Debían ir a recuperar la pluma que se fusionó con Aerith?

* * *

_Fye miró a Kurogane. Kurogane miró a Fye. ¿Qué debían hacer…?_

_Kurogane vio en los ojos de color lapislázuli del rubio lealtad eterna. Pues el rubio ahora que había encontrado su razón para vivir no lo iba a dejar solo._

_Fye vio en los ojos rubíes de Kurogane su gran determinación que siempre le acompañaba. Pues ahora que había alguien con quien podría proteger con el 'auténtico valor de la fuerza' nunca, nunca le dejaría sin su protección._

_El uno sonrió para el otro. Se entrelazaron sus manos._

"_Nosotros iremos."_

* * *

Todos miraron desconcertados al guerrero y al mago. Que aún iban tomados de las manos.

"P-pero Kurogane-san, Fye-san…"- dijo el muchacho castaño.-"¿Y qué pasa si cuándo juntemos los trozos de la cruz, desaparecéis, o pasa algo más grave…?"

Kurogane sonrió de medio lado.

"Pero si nosotros desaparecemos, tu tendrás que cuidar de la princesa. Así que mejor déjanos ir a nosotros… Además tú no deberías preocuparte por mi, es ese mago de tercera quien a lo mejor puede no salir de esta."- Kurogane le guiñó el ojo a Fye.-"Aunque seguro que hasta este puede hacer algo para ayudar…"

"Entonces,"- comenzó Aerith.-"¿queréis probar suerte?"

El rubio y el moreno asintieron.

"Bien."- Aerith se acercó a Xiao Lang y juntó las dos mitades de la cruz. De ella salió una luz que envolvió a Fye y a Kurogane.

"¡Mucha suerte!" Fue lo último que oyeron antes de desaparecer en medio de tan cegadora luz…

* * *

Fye abrió sus ojos perezosamente, fijando su vista a sus alrededores.

Estaba en medio de algún lugar de la nada, donde por todos sitios sólo se podía ver una profunda e interminable oscuridad…

Entonces se dio cuenta.

"_¿Y Kurogane?"- pensó Fye aterrado.-"¿No estará muert-"- el solo pensar de que Kurogane podría no estar a su lado nunca más, le volvía loco._

Fye se puso a correr, por la inmensidad de ese lugar que parecía no tener horizonte.

"_Que curioso."- pensó Fye.-"Esto me recuerda a la pesadilla que tuve, en la que Ashura me perseguía, y yo huía sin detenerme…"_

Pero esta vez era diferente, él no era perseguido. Él tan solo buscaba la prueba de que el moreno estaba bien…

Kurogane…

"_No…"_

Con quien había pasado tan buenos momentos…

"_No puede ser…"_

Con quien había sentido por primera vez que era una persona…

"_Por favor, él no…"_

Su primero amigo…

Su primero compañero…

Su primero amor…

Su primero…

Bah. ¿Qué más daba?

Kurogane era el todo de Fye…

"¡KUROGANEEE!"- gritó desesperado Fye.

"…_¿Fye?"- _preguntó una voz que parecía muy lejana.-"¿_Fye, eres tu_?"

Un rayo de esperanza alcanzó a Fye.

"K-Kurogane…"- sollozó Fye.-"Soy yo, pero… ¿Dónde estás?"

"_No lo sé. Aquí solo_ _hay oscuridad por todos lados… ¡Espera un momento!"_

"¿Qué pasa?"

"_¿Podrías usar tu magia para alumbrar este lugar?"_

Fye, en otro caso, hubiera denegado la propuesta al segundo. Por que cuando inició el viaje en la búsqueda de las pluma de la princesa, juró que nunca más usaría su magia…

Pero ahora quien se lo pedía era Kurogane. Lo que más deseaba el rubio en ese momento, era poder ver a su Kuro y estrecharle entre sus brazos… O quizás para darle un buen golpe, para devolverle lo que había sufrido por él.

"… ¡De acuerdo, allá voy!"- Fye alzó dos dedos y pronunció unas palabras.-"Dios de la luz… ¡Haz tu aparición!"

De repente toda la oscuridad que embargaba ese lugar, desapareció y dejó a un lugar que parecía un desierto de hielo.

Montañas que parecían pilas de nieve y más nieve… envolvían todo ese paraje. La escasa vegetación ya no era ni eso, por que toda forma de vida estaba congelada, y el cielo era totalmente gris, cubierto por las nubes.

"¿Pero dónde diablo estam-."- Cuando Kurogane se dio cuenta, Fye ya estaba entre sus brazos.

"K-Kurorin…"- volvió a sollozar Fye.-"He estado tan preocupado…"

"Perdóname… Yo también lo he pasado muy mal."- dijo Kurogane pasando sus brazos por la espalda del rubio.

"¡Eres un tonto, Kurorin!"- dijo Fye de repente mientras daba un buen golpe en toda la coronilla del moreno.-"¡Nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto!"- Fye soltó algunas lágrimas.

"De acuerdo."- dijo Kurogane mientras inhalaba el intoxicante olor que desprendía Fye y le secaba las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar.-"Te prometo que nunca me volveré a separar de ti…"

Y los dos, ahora juntos, siguieron con brío renovado la búsqueda de la pluma…

* * *

_Más tarde, en 30 min. de caminata…_

"Mmm… Este sitio me da muy mala espina…"- comentó Kurogane mosqueado.

"Sí…"- respondió el rubio.-"Noto una presencia mágica muy, muy fuerte…"

"No, si yo no lo digo por eso".-Fye miró extrañado a Kurogane.-"Yo me pregunto… ¿Cómo es que aún no nos hemos congelado?"

"Tienes razón… Todo esto es una zona de alta montaña, donde debería haber temperaturas muy bajas, y me siento como si estuviera en un sitio cálido…"

Dejaron la charla de un lado y siguieron su objetivo, ayudándose de la presencia mágica que sentía Fye.

Después de un rato más de caminata, nuestros dos viajeros se encontraron una cueva. Claro que sería como todas las que habían visto por el camino sino fuera por que de su interior salía una intensa luz azulada.

"¡El epicentro de la magia se sitúa ahí!"- exclamó Fye.

"Pues entonces… Entremos."

Se adentraron a la cueva, y siguiendo la luz que desprendía todo ese cúmulo de magia llegaron hasta un altar en que había una chica pelirroja, con ojos marrones y un ala negra y la otra blanca… Entre sus manos tenía un objeto.

"¡Fye!"- exclamó Kurogane.-"M-mira lo que tiene esa chica…"

Fye tuvo una corazonada que hizo que se le estremeciera el corazón. Fye miró hacia la chica, y efectivamente… Entre sus manos estaba la pluma de Sakura.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo…"- musitó Fye.-"Estamos dentro del alma de Aerith. Si ella no supiese que acabaríamos en su alma nos hubiéramos muerto congelados, ahí afuera.- Fye suspiró pesadamente.-"Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- preguntó Kurogane, oliéndose que algo malo iba a pasar.

"Desgraciadamente… Tendremos que matar a esa chica… Induciendo a la muerte de Aerith."

"Entiendo…"- dijo en tono ensombrecido Kurogane.-"¿Pero entonces quién es esa joven?"

"Esa… es la verdadera fuerza de Aerith… Y precisamente, no es nada debil."

* * *

Kurogane sacó su querida katana, la desenfundó y con una mirada furtiva miró a la chica pelirroja, que curiosamente se parecía a Aerith.

Fye con mucho pesar, se concentró, acumulando así mucha magia.

La chica, por otra parte, no hacía nada para defenderse ni para quejarse. Solo se dedicaba a cuidar de la pluma que tenía en mano… Hasta que se dignó a hablar:

"_Pues entonces, adelante. Probaréis el sabor de la fuerza de la Leyenda de las 1000 Victorias…"_

* * *

Wow.

Juro por lo que más quiero que he imaginado cada segundo de este capítulo.

Creo que ha sido el más interesante para mi.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. "La verdadera fuerza."

Be tuned my friends!

R&R. Te corresponderé!


End file.
